The language of networks is used in the context of large-scale research organizations, but the formal techniques of network science have been underutilized as a method of assessing impact. To assess the full quantitative and qualitative impact of the Michigan Institute of Clinical & Health Research (regionally) and the Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) program (nationally), there is a critical need for scientific approaches that directly measure the structure and function of networks. We will build on the emerging literature in this field, and leverage the unique strengths of the University of Michigan in network science, to accomplish the following specific aims: 1) Use network science to test the hypothesis that MICHR is a hub that enhances the translational research landscape; 2) Develop, demonstrate, and disseminate network methods that assess the impact of training programs on the career trajectory of clinical and translational researchers; 3) Develop new tools to visualize the function and evolution of research networks, with a focus on the CTSA. The successful completion of these aims will result in powerful new methods and tools that advance our ability to measure the impact of both research interventions and educational interventions. Since the techniques to be employed are fully quantitative, their effectiveness is readily amenable to statistical demonstration and dissemination across the CTSA.